


New Day, New Adventure

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Goro Day, Goro Day 2K18, Multi, Pancake Harem, and here i be ficcing, may 6th be goro day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Just a day in the life of Akechi Goro, a detective involved with a group full of colorful personalities. Happy Goro Day!





	New Day, New Adventure

Summary: Just a day in the life of Akechi Goro, a detective involved with a group full of colorful personalities. Happy Goro Day!

_Note: affectionately called the doc for this ‘goro name funsies’. A short Pancake Harem thing for Goro Day~_

**Warnings: Pancake Harem, Akira Teasing Akechi (What Else Is New?), Akechi Blushing.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“You know, when I first heard your name, I thought your _real_ name was Akechi Kogoro and that Goro was a nickname,” Akira said casually as he ladled curry onto a plate.

Goro almost spat his coffee out, then inhaled in shocked reaction, causing himself to almost choke on it.

He swallowed thickly, “You thought _what_?” He asked weakly.

Akira turned to blink at him, “I thought your real name was Akechi Ko-“

“I heard you the first time!”

Akira sent him a smirk and walked towards him to put the plate of curry in front of him and then lean forward to kiss him on the cheek, “Eat up, Yusuke and Ryuji will be here in a few to take you to the park.”

Goro sighed in mock-annoyance, but took a bite of the curry nonetheless, almost moaning at the taste.

Akira winked at him and he scowled back, dragging the curry plate close to him and cradling it close to himself possessively, causing Akira to chuckle.

“Don’t forget that the girls are going to take you shopping in the afternoon after you’re done with the Yusuke and Ryuji.”

Goro merely nodded along, “I _know_ ,” He said after he swallowed the food in his mouth, “You don’t need to remind me, what are you? My mother?”

Akira pointed a finger at him with a wicked grin, and Goro knew he was going to regret what he said.

“Oedipus.”

Goro slammed a hand on the table, “ _Goddammit, Akira!_ ”

Akira threw his head back as he cackled.

“ _It’s not funny!_ ” Goro furiously started to inhale his food, ready to get the hell out of dodge because staying in the same vicinity as the devil known as Kurusu Akira was bound to cause him to go on a murder spree.

He was a _detective_! _Detectives didn’t go on murder sprees!_

Thankfully, the ringing of the doorbell and Ryuji’s shouting for Goro to ‘ _better be ready, pretty boy, and hope you didn’t stuff yourself full of curry and coffee because we’re taking you out for pancakes_ ’ from outside of the apartment not long after Goro finished his breakfast heralded the arrival of Goro’s Escape Chance.

And so, he gathered his things and bolted for the door.

“Don’t forget to be on time home for dinner with me, Ren, and Morgana!” Akira called out after him.

“How can I forget?” Goro rolled his eyes as he opened the door and exited the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him.

He was greeted by Ryuji’s wide grin and Yusuke’s small smile.

“Well then, shall we?” Yusuke offered his arm and Goro took it, blushing. Ryuji snickered and threw his arm around Goro’s shoulders, pressing his body flush against Goro’s and causing the red in Goro’s face to intensify.

It was going to be a long day, Goro thought with a small smile forming on his face, but it was going to be a _good_ day.

(And no, he refused to think of how many places he’d be dragged to during his shopping with the girls. Honestly, ‘shopping’ was too broad a term.)

.

End

The girls are going to take him ‘shopping’ he has no idea he’s going to be spoiled rotten. Let’s just hope his room can fit everything in after they’re done with him.


End file.
